Tempo de Melodia
thumb|left|316pxTempo de Melodia (no original em inglês: Melody Time) é um filme estadunidense do gênero animação produzido pela Disney em 1948. É o sexto filme do estúdio composto únicamente por segmentos. É o décimo longa metragem de animação dos estúdios Disney e foi lançado nos cinemas em 27 de maio de 1948. O filme foi produzido por Walt Disney e dirigido por quatro diretores: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske e Wilfred Jackson. 'Elenco' *Roy Rogers - Ele próprio; Narrador; Cantor (Pecos Bill) *Trigger - Ele próprio *Dennis Day - Narrador; Cantor; peersonagens em Johnny Semente-de-Maçã *Andrews Sisters - Cantoras (O Rebocador Apitinho) *Fred Waring and the Pennsylvanians - Cantores (Árvores) *Freddy Martin - Compositor (A Dança do Zangão) *Ethel Smith - Organista (A Culpa é do Samba) *Frances Langford - Cantor (Era uma vez no inverno) *Buddy Clark - Cantor; Narrador *Bob Nolan - Ele próprio; Cantor; Narrador (Pecos Bill) *Sons of the Pioneers - Eles próprios; Cantor; Narradores (Pecos Bill) *The Dinning Sisters - Cantores (A Culpa é do Samba) *Bobby Driscoll - Ele próprio (Pecos Bill) *Luana Patten - Ela própria (Pecos Bill) 'Curiosidades' *A dublagem brasileira dos anos 40 do filme é tida como rara, pois os demais lançamentos estão com a re-dublagem de 1998. *O segmento Johnny Semente-de-Maçã foi re-lançado independentemente em 25 de Dezembro de 1955 como Johnny Appleseed. 'Segmentos do filme' Este filme possui sete segmentos: Era uma vez no inverno Um rapaz e sua namorada patinam sobre o gelo numa noite de inverno. Mas, após um desentendimento, o gelo acaba se partindo, a ponto de quase provocar uma tragédia menina. O rapaz parte para um resgate dramático, auxiliado pelos bichos da mata e os cavalos da charrete. Este curta também foi usado pela Disney em vídeo com a canção Jingle Bells. ''A Dança do Zangão'' Esse segmento trata de um pesadelo surrealista vivido por uma abelha solitaria, que tenta desesperadamente escapar de imagens materializadas pela música frenética. ''Johnny Semente-de-Maçã'' Esse segmento reconta a história de John Chapman, que passou a maior parte de sua vida vagando pelos Estados Unidos (principalmente Illinois e Indiana) e plantando macieiras, ganhando assim seu apelido. A Dennis Day narrou e dublou todas as vozes exceto o anjo que foi dublado por Dallas McKennon. ''O Rebocador Apitinho'' Esse segmento é adaptado de um poema de Hardie Gramatky e mostra um pequeno rebocador que procura ser igual ao seu pai mas, sem querer, provoca uma série de acidentes e é banido do porto. Durante uma forte tempestade, porém, tem a chance de demonstrar sua bravura e de reabilitar-se. ''Árvores'' Esse segmento recita um famoso poema do autor americano Joyce Kilmer, uma visão lírica das estações do ano. A Culpa é do Samba Esse segmento traz o Pato Donald e Zé Carioca às voltas com uma ave maluca dos trópicos, o Aracuã, que os introduz nos segredos do samba. ''Pecos Bill'' É o segmento final, onde este famoso herói do Texas, o maior vaqueiro que já houve na face da terra, junto ao seu fiel cavalo Widowmaker, mostram a grandiosidade exageradamente grande do Texas e dos texanos. Pecos apaixona-se pela beldade Slue-Foot Sue, e o desenho é na verdade a história narrada pelo cowboy Roy Rogers às crianças Bobby Driscoll e Luana Patten. Este segmento foi posteriormente editado digitalmente, apagando-se o cigarro que Pecos Bill fumava nalgumas cenas 'Produção' Feito sobre vários segmentos baseados na música popular e folclórica norte-americana, Tempo de Melodia, assim como Música, Maestro!, uma versão contemporânea de Fantasia, foi um filme ambicioso mas que se revelou um fracasso comercial após seu lançamento. Melody Time, embora não tenha tido o cuidado artístico de Fantasia, fez um relativo sucesso. 'Música' No segmento Árvores, The Dinning Sisters fazem o vocal, acompanhadas pelo organista Ethel Smith. Frances Langford canta a música título no segmento Era uma vez no inverno. A canção do segmento A Dança do Zangão foi uma cortesia de Freddy Martin e sua orquestra (com a participação do pianista Jack Fina), interpretando uma versão jazzística de Flight of the Bumble Bee, de Rimsky-Korsakov, que foi uma das músicas planejadas para integrar Fantasia até ser descartada. The Andrews Sisters são as cantoras do segmento O Rebocador Apitinho. 'Lançamento' Tempo de Melodia foi lançado primeiro no Japão em laserdisc no dia 25 de Janeiro de 1987 e em VHS dia 2 de Junho de 1998 na coleção Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. O laserdisc japonês não é cortado no segmento Pecos Bill. Seu último lançamento em home-video foi em VHS e DVD no dia 6 de Junho de 2000. No Brasil, o filme foi lançado nos cinemas em 2 de julho de 1948 e em Portugal no dia 12 de Abril de 1952. Categoria:Filmes